


Dates and Fluff

by Geekygirl24



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, HOW THEIR RELATIONSHIP SHOULD BE!, M/M, Rich Duen spoiling Bohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Duen… What did you say?”Slowly, Duen raised his head, “I-I was wondering if you wanted to…. Go on a date sometime.”
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Dates and Fluff

“What did you say?”

Bohn turned to Duen, a wide smile spreading across his face as the first year refused to look up from the ground.

“Duen… What did you say?”

Slowly, Duen raised his head, “I-I was wondering if you wanted to…. Go on a date sometime.”

Bohn allowed a few awkward moments to pass, before shrugging nonchalantly. “Sure.”

“… Really?”

“Hmmm.” Bohn hoped his smile didn’t look too daft as he leaned in a little closer, “Coffee?”

“Actually, I- “ For a moment, it looked like nerves were going to get the better of Duen, before he straightened back up, looking Bohn in the eyes, “- I actually wondered if you’d… let me take you to that new restaurant that opened up near the medical campus.”

Bohn’s eyes widened. Him and his friends had checked out the menu for that store, and the prices were way too high for him.

However, before he could try and work his way out it, but still go out on a date, Duen spoke up again. 

“Don’t worry…” He seemed to have noticed the look on Bohn’s face, “… I’ll pay.”

“Wha- Really?” Bohn frowned as Duen nodded eagerly.

Was… was this kid secretly some kind of millionaire or something?

“My Father gave me some money.” Duen then winced slightly, “Not sure he meant for me to spend it on this but… oh well.”

“Alright.” Bohn nodded slowly, “When do you want to go?”

“Tomorrow?” Duen asked hopefully, “I’ve asked them to reserve a table at nine pm if that’s okay?”

Bohn smirked, “What would you have done if I said no?”

“Cancelled the reservation.” Duen frowned, “Obviously. So, is tomorrow okay?”

Despite his attitude, it was obvious that Duen was worried. Softening, Bohn nodded, “Tomorrow it is.”

………………………………….

It took him a while, but eventually Bohn found a suitable outfit.

It wasn’t as if he could just show up wearing what he usually wore, not to such a fancy restaurant. When he arrived at the restaurant, he waited just by the door, noticing all the fairy lights that lined the frame.

“Bohn!”

Turning, Bohn gulped at the sight of Duen heading over.

It should be illegal to look that good.

“I hope you weren’t waiting for too long.” Duen grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Inside, there was a waiting area with a few leather couches and a podium where a host stood, faint music in the background.

“Hello and welcome! How many I help you?”

“I have a reservation for 9pm?” Duen spoke up.

“Can I get your name please?”

“It should be under the name Duennhaw? A table for two?”

The young lady tapped on her tablet screen, “Ah, here you are. I’ll have someone show you to your table.”

“Thank you.”

A secondary host led them over to a small, circular table which they sat at opposite sides of. Bohn ordered a small glass of soda, not wanting to get anything too expensive, not when Duen was paying.

The waiter came over and asked them if they were ready to order, as they both placed their drinks order, before turning their attention to the menus. Duen chose a noodle dish as Bohn decided to go for some crab cakes.

“Alright, I’ll be back with your food soon!”

…………………………………………………………………………………….

It was a pleasant date.

The conversation flowed easily between them and Bohn coulnd’t help but smile the entire time. When the waiter came to collect their empty plates, he asked, “Would the two of you like any desserts?”

Bohn was shaking his head before the man even finished the question.

The food they’d just had was delicious… and the price tag probably reflected that. He didn’t even want to think about adding dessert to it.

Thankfully, Duen seemed to have the same thought, shaking his head as well. “No thank you.”

“Alright, would you like the check?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.”

Once the man was out of earshot, Bohn gave Duen a thankful smile, “This was… nice. This was really nice.”

Duen beamed at him, a light flush on his cheeks at the praise. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Here’s your check.” The waiter reappeared, placing it on the table as Duen quickly pulled it towards him, before Bohn could see how much the evening had been.

Bohn got a pretty good idea when he saw how much Duen pulled out of his wallet, handing that over, and then pulling out a little bit extra, probably as a small tip.

“Thank you, please come again.”

As they left the restaurant hand in hand, Duen turned to Bohn, “So… you really had a nice time?”

“Yeah, I really did.” Bohn beamed, “Why that particular restaurant though?”

“Because I wanted to go out on a date with you, and I wanted to treat you to something nice.” Duen leaned up and kissed Bohn on the forehead, “Can I stay the night at yours?”

“Y-Yeah! Sure!”

……………………………………………………………….

Bohn couldn’t believe he was here right now.

His back against Duen’s chest as the other student wrapped his arms around Bohn’s waist, causing him to hum in delight.

“Duen?” He whispered, twisting around to face him.

“Hmmm?” Duen nuzzled his face into Bohn’s neck.

“Do you… have fun on our dates?”

“Of course I do! How could I not have fun when I’m with you?”

“Can we go on another date… this weekend maybe?”

Duen was silent for a moment, before he buried his face into the back of Bohn’s neck, “Yeah.” He whispered, glee in his voice, “Yeah, of course we can.”

“Can I plan it?”

“Yeah, of course!”

Bohn beamed, already knowing that he had the perfect idea. “Thanks… goodnight Duen.”

“Goodnight Bohn.”


End file.
